Resurrection
by GEM1588
Summary: David deserves another chance at immortal life and revenge. What happens when he returns to Santa Carla?
1. Introduction

**Over the years I've written quite few little stories about my Wiccan bounty hunters. Found this little snippet while looking for a backstory to Capital Punishment.**

**I love The Lost Boys, especially David and so here is MY version of what happened after the credits rolled.....**

* * *

His eyes snapped open. The first thing he felt was the seething pain in his body. He looked down and saw the antlers sticking out of his chest. He wrapped his hands tightly around them, preparing to break them and free himself.

He heard the old man's voice:

_One thing about Santa Carla I never could stomach, all the damn vampires_

They knew what he was. And they'd tried to kill him. He knew they would keep trying.

Pushing against the wall with his feet, he slowly slid forward. His body tight with pain, but he never made a sound. Dropping silently to the floor, he heard them yelling at the old man.

_You knew?_

_DAD! You should have said something_

_Grampa, I can't believe you let us move here!_

While they were distracted he flew away. Out through the collapsed side of the house and over the field.

Star heard him leave. She moved away from the rest of them into the living room. The space where he had been was now empty. Her body shuddered with fear as she realized David wasn't dead.

-o-

Back in the safety of the hotel, David hurriedly packed a bag with the few possessions he valued above all others. It was only a few hours before sunrise and he had to put as much distance between himself and Santa Carla as he could. Perhaps in a few decades he would return, seeking his revenge on the children of those who attempted to kill him. Maybe by then no one would remember that Santa Carla used to be the Murder Capital. No one would believe that vampires used to live there. But now it was time to return home.

He pulled up his sleeve and rubbed the Celtic symbol that glowed with magic. He knew they were why he was still here. Why his body hadn't been destroyed like his brothers. The witches and their magic. The coven's seal protected him from death. As long as he pledged himself to protect their secrets he would be safe.

The green military duffle bag was stuffed to the brim. He tightened the strap around his frame as he sat on his bike. He would head north to Tacoma, Washington where she lived with her father and sister. Because right now, even though she hated him; she was all he had left.

He revved the throttle and took off along the sand covered asphalt. Doing nearly eighty miles per hour he sped by the large billboard mounted on the shoulder of the road.

_Now leaving Santa Carla  
__Please visit again_

And he would. Someday.

* * *

**And of course he travels to Tacoma where one of my girls is waiting for him : ) But that was 1987.**

**I meant this as one shot, but now that I'm here I'm wondering what would happen if he did return to Santa Carla and hunt down the next generation of Emerson's and Frog's...**

**Anyone interested in co-authoring????**


	2. Chapter 1

26 August 2009

Santa Carla, California

It was a few hours past sunrise and the summer heat was unforgiving on this scorching Friday morning. The light breeze had ceased and the humid air clung like a blanket on anyone who dared to venture outside. Even the seagulls sought refuge in the shade of the tall trees that grew nearby. It was eight am and the parking lot of the Santa Carla Mall was empty.

Journey Emerson sat in the driver's seat of the aging Honda Accord. Even with the A/C set on high, beads of perspiration formed under the messy ponytail she'd fastened at the base of her neck. She wore a pair of cut off plaid shorts and a black tank top in an effort to stay cool. Her mother, Star sat anxiously in the passenger seat with her seatbelt fastened tightly across her chest. Her deep brown eyes set with worry as she glanced at the teenager who sat beside her. It was Journey's first driving lesson.

Star folded her hands in her lap then unfolded them only to fold them once more. She crossed her legs at the ankles, knocking over her paisley tote in the process. A few cosmetics spilled out onto the floor, and she leaned over scooping them back into her bag.

"Can we start now?" Journey asked impatiently as she tapped her thumbs on the steering wheel.

"In a second" Star replied taking a moment to breathe. She was mentally prepared herself for the stomach ulcer she knew she would have by the time this lesson was over. She gazed lovingly at the young lady who sat next to her. Her daughter reminded Star of herself at that age.

People often thought they were sisters. Their long oval faces were framed by long dark curly locks. Their doe-like eyes spoke volumes with a single look. Star stood five foot seven, only an inch taller than her daughter who had been quickly closing the gap over the last year. Journey's childish form had transformed as well and she now had curves of her own. Her new figure attracted the attention of quite a few teenage boys, adding to her mother's overprotective paranoia.

"Which one is the brake?" Star asked her daughter for the fourth time that morning.

"The one on the left" Journey replied as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Can I have the keys?"

"One thing at a time sweetheart", Star replied as she sucked in one last deep breath. She couldn't believe her baby was learning to drive. It seemed like just yesterday they brought her home from the hospital. A tiny infant wrapped in a little pink and white checkered blanket. Her father, Michael called the small bundle his "baby burrito". That was sixteen years ago and so much had changed since then.

Star tried not to dwell on the past, but more and more she found herself traveling back in time. Thinking of all the good times she and Michael had together. Despite everything that happened between them, she still loved him.

"Mom, keys", Journey held her hand out toward her mother. Star began to place the keychain into her daughter's hand when Journey's fist closed around the ring and tugged the keys out of her mother's grip.

The teenage girl eagerly stuck the key in the ignition and fired up the engine. She pressed down on the brake and shifted the car into drive. With her hands at two and ten o'clock she pressed her foot on the gas pedal and the Honda shot forward.

"Whoa" Journey hit the brake quickly causing the car to stop suddenly. Both she and her mother were thrown forward and then backward in their seats with the vehicle's momentum.

Star pressed both hands to her chest. "I think that's enough for today. Why don't you put it back in park and we'll switch seats?"

"MOM!" Journey slammed the transmission into park. "At this rate I'll be sixty before I get my license."

"We'll try again next Saturday" Star got out of the car and shut the door behind her. She took a moment to smooth the back of her tan skirt, before walking around behind the car. The Honda suddenly lurched forward and sped through the parking lot.

"JOURNEY!" Star screamed loudly as she started to chase after her daughter, the three inch heels of her shoes clicking against the paved asphalt. "I don't believe this", she shook her fist angrily. "YOU'RE GROUNDED", she shouted but the car was already at the other end of the parking lot.

Star watched the Honda's brake lights flash as it made a very slow U- turn. She was concentrating so hard on watching Journey she didn't hear the SUV pull up behind her.

"Letting her go solo already huh?", the guy said as he leaned out his window.

"What?" Star said as she turned around. "No. That was all her", she shook her head. "She's just like her father, Sam."

"You're just figuring that out now?" Sam replied as he leaned out the window. He gave Star his trademark cocky smile.

"Look out, it's Danica Patrick", he warned as the Honda sped toward them.

Journey slammed on the brakes as she approached her mother and uncle, letting the car slow to a crawl. The Honda crept forward, stopping then rolling forward a few feet before stopping again. Her face was full of concentration as she brought the car to a complete stop.

"You're taking up two spaces", Sam teased her.

"Hey Uncle Sam", Journey said happily as she leaned out the window. The Honda began to drift forward again.

"Hit the brake!" Star yelled at her daughter.

Journey's foot came down hard on the pedal. The brakes squealed as the car came to an abrupt halt.

"Put in park" Star told her daughter "And get out of the car"

"But mom", Journey whined.

"I don't want to hear it. That stunt just cost you TWO Saturdays of no driving." Star said heatedly as her daughter got out of the car.

"But school starts next week and I wanted to have my license already" Journey's head dropped back as she gave her mother a forlorn look.

"We'll talk about this later. I have to go to work." Star took her daughter's place behind the wheel. "How late are you working today?" she asked her daughter as she rolled down the window.

"I don't know. How late am I working today?" Journey turned to her Uncle Sam who was busy checking e-mail on his iPhone.

"Sorry, what?" he glanced over at them.

"How late is Journey working tonight?" Star repeated.

"I might need her to close tonight." Sam replied.

"Close? No. Absolutely not" Star said furiously.

"Star.."

"Sam we talked about this. I want her home before dark."

"We have a dozen auctions ending tonight. I can't watch them and the store. I'm only one person!"

"What about Edgar and Alan? Why can't they close?"

"Alan took his boys survival camping this weekend and I don't know if Edgar will make it in – the baby's sick or something" Sam explained.

Star pressed her lips together. Egar suffered from New Parent Syndrome. His daughter was only three months old and every time she spit up, he thought she was sick. There was a good chance that the baby was perfectly healthy, and he'd be able to help Sam close the store tonight.

"Call Edgar. I'm picking Journey up at 8pm." She hastily rolled the window up before he could argue further.

"Star!" Sam yelled, but she was already driving toward the exit. He turned his attention to his niece "Sorry, I tried"

"How am I supposed to date if I'm not allowed out at night?" Journey complained as she climbed into her uncle's Explorer.

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll figure out something." Sam told her as he continued to text on his phone.

"You shouldn't text and drive. It's distracting and you're 23 times as likely to get into an accident" Journey lectured him, imitating her mother's voice.

Sam chuckled as he opened his door and slid out of the driver's seat. "That was subtle J" He shuffled around the front of the car, continuing to text one of his many girlfriends.

Journey climbed over the center console and into the driver's seat as her uncle took her place in the passenger seat. He kicked his feet up on the dashboard, letting his flips flops hang from his toes. He was wearing his normal attire; faded cargo shorts, a vintage Superman tee shirt and completing the look was a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt the that he left unbuttoned. A pair of Ray Ban sunglasses sat on top of his head buried in his messy chestnut brown hair.

"So about this dating thing, what would you do if you were me?" Journey asked as she moved the seat forward and adjusted the mirrors.

"Do you even have to ask?" His lopsided grin was all the encouragement she needed. Uncle Sam was the master of sneaking around and not getting caught.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, critiques and suggestions are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

Alan Frog sat in the driver's seat of his maroon Dodge Caravan with a cup of coffee in hand. He still had his boyish good looks and still wore his favorite style of clothing; camouflage pants with a gray muscle tee shirt. For Alan life was good. He'd been happily married to Megan for fourteen years. He was co-owner of a business, owned his own home and had four children with another on the way. Most people would be perfectly content with his life, but not Alan. He had this underlying feeling that there was something missing. He just couldn't seem to figure out what it was.

This weekend was the annual Survival Camping Trip for the Frogs. It was the one family vacation he insisted upon each year. However this time Megan wasn't joining them. She was six months pregnant, miserable as hell and refused to sleep in a tent in the middle of the woods while he was off playing Van Helsing with the kids. He was disappointed but figured if he forced her to go with them she'd be a super bitch the whole time. He had learned the hard way not to piss off your pregnant hormonal wife, so he kept his mouth shut and let her stay home.

He turned onto the freeway and was instantly stuck in the gridlocked traffic. He cursed under his breath as he glanced down at the clock display on the dashboard of the minivan. Eighty thirty am, perfect timing for Friday morning rush hour.

"Daddy! Bruce hit me", a child's voice cried out from behind him.

"He kicked me!" a louder voice shouted in reply.

"If I have to come back there, you're ALL gonna be sorry", Alan yelled as he looked in the rearview mirror at his sons. Before he could say anything else, a horn honked loudly and he realized the truck in front of him had moved three car lengths forward. Returning his attention to the road, he quickly changed lanes, moving into the far left HOV (High Occupancy Vehicle) lane. It was one of the few perks you got with a van load of kids.

They'd barely gone five miles when the inevitable happened.

"Daddy, I have to pee", six year old Parker announced loudly.

"I told you to go before we left the house!" Alan gripped the steering wheel hard. Fighting the Supernatural was simple compared to parenthood.

"I forgot."

It took a several minutes for Alan to weave through the traffic to get to the shoulder on the right hand side of the road. He stopped the van and turned around to the boys. "Everyone out NOW!" The van door slid open and they jumped out one by one and lined up alongside the vehicle.

Alan grabbed the bag filled with empty plastic water bottles that he told his wife he was going to recycle last week. Sometimes procrastination pays off.

He walked down the line handing one to each of his sons.

"This is your urinal." He told them. "The first one to fill theirs gets to fire my rifle." The boys' eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. Alan smiled to himself. The apples certainly didn't fall from the tree. Parker already had his pants down at his ankles and was busily urinating into the bottle. His twin brother Peter was about to drop his pants as well.

His ten year old son, Bruce Wayne Frog was a little more modest and turned around to face the van while doing his business. The eldest of the bunch fifteen year old, Clark Kent Frog (or "CK" as he preferred to be called) just stood there.

"What's the problem CK?" Alan asked his son.

"I'm not pissing in a bottle", the teenager informed him.

Before Alan could reply, he heard a commotion between the other boys.

"Give me back my PEE!" Parker yelled as his older brother, Bruce was pouring the contents into his own bottle.

"Full. YES!" Bruce pumped his fist with pride. "I get to the fire the rifle", he teased his little brother.

"Daddy!" Parker wailed. "Bruce stole my pee!"

Alan let out an audible sigh. This was going to be a very long weekend.

-o-

"Nukka, breakfast" Lucy Emerson said aloud as she banged the spoon against the metal dog bowl. The silver, black and white Alaskan Malamute came tearing into the kitchen and jumped against her, knocking her into the counter.

"Down, Nukka, Down!" She ordered holding the bowl at chest level. Nukka didn't listen and continued to paw against Lucy's shirt. The dog was barely a year old, and had entirely too much energy for a sixty-one year woman to manage.

"SIT!" She gave the command verbally and with the hand signal that her son, Sam had shown her. Nukka cocked her head and looked at Lucy. Then she got down onto all fours and wagged her tail happily. The old woman chuckled, it wasn't exactly what she had in mind but it would have to do for now. She put the bowl on the floor and watched as Nukka devoured her meal.

Lucy took her mug of tea and sat at the breakfast nook. Sam had been so devastated when Nanook died, she thought they'd never have another dog in the house. That was until her granddaughter, Journey found this puppy on a breeder's website. Nukka was almost identical to Nanook in appearance, which is why Journey begged and pleaded with her to drive all the way to Rosedale to see her in person. As much as Lucy didn't want to drive three hours each way, Journey was her only grandchild and she was known to spoil her, much to her mother's dismay. Lucy gave in without much protest and they drove out to meet the Sossamans. Two weeks later they went back and came home with the puppy.

It still brought a tear to her eye remembering that night. Sam came home from work and went up to his room where Journey was waiting with the puppy.

"Surprise" Journey shouted when he opened the door. The puppy ran right to him, Sam scooped her up in his arms and she proceeded to lick every inch of his face.

"Your mom let you get a puppy?" He said to Journey in disbelief.

"Oh hell no." Journey laughed. "She's for you."

"For me? _Journey_…" His voice cracked as he nuzzled the ball of fur. "I can't keep her."

"Her name is Nukka", Journey told him. "It means 'little sister' in Eskimo."

"Nukka" He grabbed her face playfully with his hand. "Nukka, Nukka, Nukka." He repeated as he scratched her head. The puppy let out a sharp bark and wagged her tail.

That was all it took to win Sam's heart. Now if he would just settle down and get married…

_Clang_

_Clang_

The metal dog bowl banged against the bottom of the refrigerator as Nukka made sure every last morsel of food was gone. Then she walked across the linoleum floor and under the table. The dog sat her head in Lucy's lap and looked up at her with her big blue eyes.

"No!" Lucy said sternly. "Not today."

Nukka whined a little and cocked her head. Lucy tried not to look at her, but she couldn't help herself.

"Just one", she told her. "And don't tell Sam." Lucy took a small piece of bacon from her plate and slipped it under the table to dog. Nukka's tail thumped happily against the legs of the table as she licked Lucy's fingers clean.

"You should be ashamed of yourself", Lucy scratched her ears, "for taking advantage of an old softie like me."

-o-

Journey stood in the stockroom of **Frogland**, the store her Uncle Sam managed. It was owned by his friends Edgar and Alan Frog who bought it from their parents ten years ago. It used to be just a comic book store, but now they stocked everything from DVD's to Tee-shirts to Anime/Manga graphic novels. In Journey's opinion it was the coolest and most unique store in the entire mall.

The pile of boxes remained untouched. It looked like Edgar hadn't done much of anything last night after she left. Journey scowled as she took out her Exacto knife and slit through the packing tape. Sometimes it felt like she was the only employee who actually worked. Well, that wasn't true. Her best friend, CK worked when he was here. She couldn't wait until October when he turned sixteen and the work permit restrictions wouldn't apply anymore.

Her cell phone buzzed and she looked at the screen. "Speak of the devil", she said to herself. It was a text message from CK:

_Pops made us pee in bottles_

_Kill me now_

Journey laughed as she quickly typed back:

_U want to die a V_

(V = virgin)

A few second later he replied:

_Good point_

She smiled and stuck her phone back in her pocket. Looking through the thick stack of purchase orders, she pulled the few that corresponded to the shipments and began the tedious task of making sure everything that was ordered was received and in good condition.

On her second box she heard a banging sound coming from the office. She stuck her head around the corner and saw her uncle assaulting the laser printer that sat on his desk.

"Stupid piece of.." He hit the front of it with his palm.

"Need some help?" Journey grinned.

"It's jammed or something." Sam replied.

Journey stepped forward and turned off the power button. She waited a few seconds then turned it back to the on position. The display flashed red then changed to green. There was a soft whirring sound as it began to print.

"How do you DO that?" Sam looked at his niece.

"If I tell you do I get a raise?"

"No."

"Then I'm afraid I cannot reveal my secret. Sorry." She patted his shoulder.

Just then her phone buzzed again. It was another text message from CK:

_V or not_

_Kill me_

_We just got cited for public urination_.

* * *

**Please bear with me as I attempt to develop all the new characters.  
Next chapter is David.**


	4. Chapter 3

"What's so funny?" Sam asked the giggling teenager.

"CK got another citation," Journey grinned.

"For what?"

"Public Urination."

Sam sighed and shook his head. The Frogs. Despite their many shortcomings, they were the most loyal friends you could have. Speaking of friends, Sam glanced down at his own phone. There was an incoming text from Nicole, store manager of the mall's only lingerie boutique.

_Morning Delight – Interested?_

Sam quickly typed a response while getting up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Journey asked.

"Getting coffee," Sam answered tossing her his keys. "If I'm not back in time, open the store for me."

Journey caught the keys one-handed and looked at the time on her phone. The mall wasn't opening for almost 2 hours. "Are you going to Columbia for coffee?" she called after him, but he was already crouching under the gate and walking into the main section of the mall.

Shoving the keys into her pocket, Journey went back to unpacking the boxes. Were all grown-ups so irresponsible?

-o-

Flashback  
Tacoma, WA  
1987

The vision woke her from a dead sleep. Theresa sat up in her bed panting heavily, her sweat-drenched hair clinging to her face. Raking her hands through her dark walnut locks she threw the covers to the floor and scrambled out of her bedroom and down the hall.

"Kat, wake up!" she cried frantically as she grabbed both her sister's shoulders and shook as hard as she could. A spilt second later she regretted it as a clenched fist caught her right in the nose. "Ugh," Theresa released her sister and reached for her now bleeding nose.

"Jesus H, Reeses," Kat was now sitting up in her bed. "You can't do that to me when I'm sleeping."

"I know," Theresa mumbled her voice nasally from pinching her nose. "But HE's coming. I saw it."

"And who is HE?" Kat answered as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"David."

Theresa watched Kat curse under her breath and ball her fists angrily.

"When?" she asked getting out of bed and heading straight for her closet.

"He'll be here before sunrise," Bianca answered.

"Sunrise is twenty minutes away," Kat said in disbelief as she glanced over at the digital clock next to her bed. "Thanks for the warning."

"I just had the vision now…," Theresa tried to explain but she knew Kat wasn't listening.

"Do you know what he wants?"

"No."

"Okay then," Kat removed a wooden stake from her backpack and tossed it to her sister. "Go unplug Dad's alarm clock. Make sure he doesn't wake up until I…," there was a pause as Kat took out another stake, "take care of the vampire."

-o-

Present Day  
Santa Carla, CA

"Mommy doesn't need to know about this, understood?" Alan said sternly to his children as he sat once again in the driver's seat of the mini-van.

"What do I get for not telling?" CK countered from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, what do we get for not telling?" the younger boys echoed.

"If you keep your mouths shut, I won't beat your asses," Alan growled back. The youngest boys hastily quieted down, but the teenager only smiled.

"I want to drive the van."

Alan chuckled to himself, "You don't even have a Learner's Permit yet."

"Yes I do," CK replied as he whipped out his worn leather wallet. Reaching inside he pulled out a small card and waved it in the air.

"Let me see that," Alan tore the card from his son's hand. "How did you get this?" he asked upon examination of the document.

CK shrugged, "I passed the test."

"I meant, who went with you to Motor Vehicle?" Alan scowled at his son. "Because I know it wasn't me or your mother."

"I went by myself."

Alan snorted in anger recognizing the lie. "I'm going to kill him." He reached in his pocket for his cell phone.

"Dad," CK protested. "He didn't take me. Honest."

-o-

Sam was in front of the boutique when his phone buzzed.

"Hey Alan," he answered after the first ring. He quickly held the phone away from his ear at the loud blast of profanity.

"Sammy," Nicole's seductive tone called his attention away from his pissed off friend.

"Nicky," Sam countered in his own flirtatious way. "Give me three seconds to finish this call, okay?"

"Three seconds," she repeated blowing him a kiss. "Don't keep me waiting."

"Never," he replied, catching the imaginary kiss in his hand. She giggled as she walked back into the store.

"What? I can't hear you," Sam spoke calmly and clearly into the phone. "You must be in a bad area. Call me back later," he finished while turning off his phone.

-o-

Flashback  
Tacoma, WA  
1987

David raced down the side streets of the affluent suburban Tacoma neighborhood. He couldn't remember the exact address, but he could never forget what the house looked like.

It stood at the top of a hill surrounded by a high wrought fence with matching gate. Compared to the other mansions on the block it was a fortress impenetrable to the average passerby but not a vampire. He glanced over his shoulder noting that sun was just about to rise. Pressing down hard on the throttle the bike increased its speed.

Flying around the last corner he pulled up to the gate, letting his bike idle while he forced it open just wide enough for a motorcycle. He stashed his ride in the large bushes that grew adjacent to the gate, racing up the driveway right up to house. Making his way up the steps and onto the covered porch, he was about to ring the doorbell when he heard the creak of the porch swing. Turning ever so slowly he took in the sight of her sitting there; one leg down on the floor giving the swing a little momentum, the other leg tucked underneath her. Her hair, once a beautiful shade of milk chocolate was now bleached blonde and pulled up in fluffy ponytail atop her head. The Poison concert tee shirt was tied in knot at her left side, exposing a sliver of her mid-drift. Her jean skirt barely covered her ass and David found his gaze drifting where it shouldn't.

"It's rude to show up without calling first," she informed him as she sipped something out of a large coffee mug, "but you never did have any manners."

"How is it rude if you were expecting me?" he countered as his focus swept down to the table in front of her where he saw a second mug.

"Go ahead," she gestured to the mug he'd been eyeing, "you must be thirsty."

He took a few cautious steps toward her, noticing the blood stained gauze around her wrist which she'd covered with a sea of dangle bracelets. Lifting the mug to his mouth he could smell her fresh blood, a tentative sip made him smile gratefully. It was still very warm.

A few greedy gulps and the mug was empty. David thought about asking for more, but right now the sun was coming up and he had more pressing needs.

"You can stay in the garage," she stated as though she read his mind. "For ONE day and tonight you find somewhere else to go. As far away as possible."

The first rays of light were dancing over the lush green lawn. There was no time for negotiations, David accepted Kat's offer and followed behind her as she led him to the massive three car garage. The ladder to the loft was pulled down and Kat stood next to it, waiting.

"Don't think about coming down until I come back for you. I don't want my father to know you're here."

"Alright," David agreed and ascended into the darkness. As soon as he stepped onto the floor the stairs snapped up behind him. He'd seen the stake tucked under her shirt and knew it was only a matter of time before she came back. He tossed his bag aside and settled among a pile of boxes. Closing his eyes he feigned sleep as he waited for her to return.

-o-

Present Day  
Santa Carla, CA

Star sifted through the avalanche of home listings on her desk. Across the nation, the real estate market was in a slump however it was still booming in Santa Carla. She had more buyers than homes available, which was wonderful but also very stressful. Not to mention it was the end of the month and she'd be tied up with closings all day. A reminder popped up on her computer screen:

_Journey doctor appt 3pm – school physical_

"Shit!" Star cursed aloud. She'd completely forgotten she'd made that appointment. She picked up her phone and began to dial. The phone rang four times before Lucy answered.

"Good Morning," the cheerful voice greeted her.

"Lucy, hi it's Star…," she began only to be interrupted.

"Star I was just thinking about you…,"

Just then the office phone began to ring and five e-mails came in simultaneously. Star groaned and began multi-tasking as she half listened to what Lucy was saying.

"… and it's almost brand new, but they got a new set and don't need it anymore…"

Another reminder came on the screen.

_Leave now for Beech Lane walk through_

"Shit!" she cursed again.

"Star!" Lucy scolded.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly. "I have a lot going on today."

"So you'll let me know."

"Yeah, I'll let you know," Star repeated absently as she searched her desk for the keys and paperwork for the condo deal.

"The sooner the better," Lucy added.

"Ok," Star agreed. "I have to go. Talk to you later." She hung up the phone and was about to head out the door when one of her fellow realtors stopped her.

"Star, you're going to want to take a look at this," Xavier handed her several sheets of a fax transmission.

"What's this?" Star asked quickly skimming through the pages.

"Home inspection results for Elm Street property. By the looks of it, you won't be getting an Occupancy Permit from the city anytime soon. You have that closing scheduled for Tuesday, right?"

Star frowned at his smug expression. Real Estate was a very competitive industry and Xavier was one of those jackass realtors who thrived on being "Top Seller" each month. Customers loved him, but his co-workers didn't share the feeling, herself included.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention," she responded as politely as she could manage.

"It was the least I could do," he replied with what Star recognized as false sincerity. But today she had too much on her mind to be concerned with anything Xavier said or did. So she stuffed the papers into her bag and left the office.

As she pulled onto the freeway she made a quick call to her friend Toby, a local contractor, for advice on the Elm Street situation. Since he didn't answer she began leaving a voicemail. Mid-sentence she was distracted as a maroon mini-van changed lanes suddenly and cut right in front of her. For a moment she forgot she was leaving a message. "SHIT!" she cried aloud while slamming on the brakes and the horn at the same time, but she wasn't quick enough. The scraping sound of metal and a soft crunching sound indicated a collision.

Star's head slammed into the top of the steering wheel reminding her she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. There was more honking coming from behind her. Slowly righting herself, she looked at the license plate of the van: C0M1C5

It was Alan Frog's van.

-o-

Flashback  
Tacoma, WA  
1987

"He's in the garage," Theresa whispered to her sister over the breakfast table. "Why didn't you just…?"

"More waffles?" their father interrupted setting a large plate down in front of his daughters.

The girls smiled innocently and Kat helped herself to another waffle. Theresa stared down at her plate which was still very full.

"What was I supposed to do?" Kat replied as soon as their father stepped away again. "Stake him right on the front porch? Not like it would have killed him anyway."

Theresa frowned. Her sister had much more common sense than she did when it came to _unnatural_ things. "What do we do now?"

"I have to figure out a way to reverse the protection spell. Get Dad to take you to the mall or the movies or something this afternoon. While you're gone I'll look through the books and…"

"So I was thinking," Dad interrupted again as he pulled out a chair and joined them at the table, "we could all go to the Street Fair downtown today. There's food and live music. It should be a good time."

"Can't. I have plans," Kat said quickly. "Sorry."

"Maybe just you and I could go," said Theresa to her father with a hopeful smile.

"What kind of plans?" Dad asked as he turned to the elder daughter.

"Doing stuff with friends," Kat kept her attention on her breakfast.

"Friends? Kat, you don't have any friends."

"That's not true," Theresa defended her sister. "Samantha…"

"Samantha lives in New York."

"Okay fine," Kat dropped her fork on her plate. "The truth is I have a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah, a date. I didn't want to tell you because I know how you get when I have a boyfriend."

"Kat," her father rubbed his brow. "The derelicts you bring home aren't boyfriends. They're pathetic excuses for…"

"Just because they're not up to your standards…"

"I'm not discussing that with you right now. We rarely do things as a family. So today, we are all going to the fair and that's final. "

"This is a very IMPORTANT date," Kat's voice quivered with anger.

"Well, if it's that important to you I guess there's only one solution."

Theresa watched as Kat began to relax.

"Invite him to come along with us," their father smiled. "The more the merrier."

"Dad," Kat began with all the restraint she could muster. "I'm not going to the Fair."

"Yes, you are," he replied locking his eyes on hers.

Theresa stared back and forth between them as she tried to think of something to say.

"No. I'm not," Kat stood up so hastily her chair fell backwards, smacking the linoleum floor with a loud clunking sound.

"Mary Katherine!"

"God damn it, Dad, I'm twenty years old!"

"As long as you live under this roof you will show me respect."

"Maybe it's time for me to move out."

"Stop fighting. Please." Theresa wailed. The dark haired girl grabbed her father's arm. "We can all go to the Fair tomorrow. Right Dad?" Theresa looked at her father pleadingly but Kat was already storming out of the room.

"Theresa, finish your breakfast," her father said as he left the room through the opposite door.

As she started down into the sea of syrup on her plate, Theresa started to cry. She's seen this moment too many times in her visions. The young witch knew that once her sister left home she'd never return_ alive_.

-o-

Present Day  
Santa Carla, CA

"Nukka. Stay. Stay," Lucy commanded the excited dog. Nukka's tail thumped against the sand as she whined eagerly. "Stay," Lucy commanded once more as she held the tennis ball in her right hand.

"Aroooo," Nukka responded as she half-pounced on Lucy's feet.

The older woman threw the ball as hard as she could. "Go get it!"

The Malamute bounded at top speed through the sand, kicking up quite a dust cloud behind her. Lucy crossed her arms and smiled.

The sun was shining bright on the blue ocean. She watched a group of noisy group of teenagers make their way down toward the water. There was a loud clatter on the boardwalk as one of the stores rolled up the aluminum door as they prepared to open. So much had changed in Santa Carla over the years. There was a Country Club with a golf course, several beachfront condominiums and many new shops. The economy was good here. People were happy. And best of all, crime was practically non-existent. Santa Carla was a _safe_ place to live, to raise a family. She'd almost turned around and gone back to Phoenix after that first summer here. She'd only stayed because of her father. He wanted to rebuild the house himself, which considering his age at the time was absolutely ridiculous. However, the boys helped tremendously. Sam, Alan and Edgar worked everyday afterschool. But it was Michael who did the lion's share.

Michael.

Lucy felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. It was almost ten years since…

"Woof!"

Lucy dabbed her eyes with her fingers. There was no reason to dwell in the past. Bending down she picked up the soggy tennis ball.

"Stay," she commanded the dog once more. Then with a small sniffle she launched the ball into the air again.

-o-

Flashback  
Tacoma, WA  
1987

David waited the entire day for Kat's attempt to kill him. But she never came. As the sun was setting the unrest grew inside him. He wanted to go out into the night. He wanted to feed. But he never left the loft, keeping his promise while at the same time wondering what she was planning.

It was close to midnight when he heard someone entering the garage. Crouching low, David transitioned into a night time predator. He ran his tongue over his sharp teeth fully preparing for the witch's attack.

The footsteps grew closer. David shivered with anticipation. An evil grin spread across his face as he forced himself to remain quiet. There was a creaking sound as she pulled down the stairs.

"David," she whispered loudly.

He remained motionless.

"David," she called again, this time a littler louder.

He waited still silent.

"I guess you're not up there," she said in a playful tone. Like the one you'd use with a small child who was hiding in plain sight.

David heard the stairs snap back into place and he shifted nervously. If she wasn't going to attack him directly, what was she going to do?

He strained his ears, taking in the sounds of the night. He didn't hear her anymore which was strange. In spite of her abilities, she was still human and therefore: prey. He should be able to sense her, but there was nothing.

Making his way to the stairs, he paused and listened. Hearing nothing he pushed against the panel to open it and slid the stairs down to the cement floor. David couldn't see much through the small opening, so he jumped down, landing without a sound.

"Boo"

He spun around to face her as she sat on the hood of the Buick, legs crossed, palms flat on the metal causing her shoulders to hunch a bit.

"New spell?" David let out a low growl.

"I've been practicing," She smiled, uncrossing her legs and hopping to the ground a few feet away. "You're free to go," she told him as she picked up a gym bag. Throwing it over her shoulder she began to walk away.

David stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. He followed her out of the garage and down the long driveway where a Taxi was waiting.

"Running away from home?" he called after her.

She tossed the bag into the backseat not bothering to answer him.

"Ah, the silent treatment," David leaned on the door.

"I'm not running away from home," Kat replied while adjusting her large hoop earings. "I'm leaving all this bullshit behind and starting over."

"Why?" David glanced back at the enormous estate. _Why would anyone want to leave that kind of life?_

"I know you might find this hard to believe, but there are things I hate more than you," she got in the car and shut the door.

He stood there watching as the Taxi disappeared down the hill. It grew smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. She was gone.

David walked back up the driveway to where he'd hidden his bike. He pulled it out from behind the bushes and straddled the seat, ready to go. But where? Should he follow her? Go back to Santa Carla? No. Not tonight.

Revving the bike's throttle, David looked up into the midnight sky. He let out a light laugh as he rode out into the street.

It was time to feed.


	5. Chapter 4

Present Day  
Santa Carla, CA

At Frogland, Journey sat on the stool behind the counter. Her elbows were on the counter, chin resting in her palms as she watched the sparse traffic pass through the mall. She was a little angry with Sam. There were a million things that needed to be done, but she couldn't do them if she was stuck sitting here waiting for customers.

She sent another quick text to her uncle, but since he hadn't responded to the other half dozen she'd sent, she wasn't expecting much.

"Good morning," the mailman said as he placed a stack of envelopes on the counter.

"Morning," Journey replied, thankful for something to do while she waited for Sam to return.

She began sorting the mail into piles: vendor invoices, auction payments, junk mail and Sam's personal mail. As she went through the items, there was one piece in particular that caught her attention. It was addressed to "Everyone at Frogland" with a return address of "Department of Corrections". Eagerly she opened it. It was a letter from Uncle Laddie.

* * *

_Hello Everyone. _

_Make sure you are sitting down when you read this._

_I had my annual evaluation last week. And believe it or not, I'm going to be paroled. I don't have all the details yet, but I am hoping I will be out by the holidays. It would be nice to have a REAL Christmas dinner for once. And presents too. Lots and lots of presents. : )_

_I guess that's it. I'll call when I know more._

_Laddie_

_

* * *

_"Oh my God!" Journey gasped as she read the letter. She was finally going to meet Uncle Laddie! Excitedly she dialed her mom's cell phone to share the good news.

"What is it Journey?" Star answered in an annoyed tone.

"Drink decaf today?" Journey replied a little cockier than she intended.

"I can't talk right now. I'll have to call you back."

Journey stuck her tongue out at the phone as her mother hung up on her. Leaving her cell phone on the counter amidst the piles of mail, she took a blank sheet of paper from the printer and began searching for a pen so she could write a letter back.

"Uh, excuse me do you sell Frogs here?"

Journey turned around and began laughing at her friend, Jill. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the beach today?"

"I went already. Surf sucked so I left. Thought I'd come bother you for awhile," Jill relied as she came around behind the counter. "I think I saw your grandmom and Nukka," she continued as she grabbed a comic and began paging through it. "They're so adorable," the blonde girl added as she not so discreetly headed toward the stock room.

"He's not here," Journey said as she made smiley faces on the blank paper. "Survival Weekend."

"They still do that?"

"Every year."

"Whatcha doing?" Jill glanced over Journey's shoulder.

"Writing a letter."

"With a pen and paper. Kicking it old school, huh J?"

"It's to Uncle Laddie. He's getting paroled."

"Sweet," Jill chirped. "It's so cool that you have a relative who's been in the pen."

"Why is that cool?" Journey laughed.

"Because SC is sooo freakin boring. Nothing exciting ever happens around here."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yeah. Do you know what the top story was on the news yesterday?"

"Ummm, the wildfires?"

"Exactly. Not even arson or an explosion. This town sucks."

"So why don't you go rob a bank or something?"

"I'm too lazy," Jill stretched her arms over her head and yawned loudly.

"CK's Uncle Edgar said this used to be the murder capital of the world."

"Didn't Edgar also say that ghouls and werewolves used to occupy high offices in City Hall?" Jill countered making Journey laugh. "Clearly the man has done way too many drugs."

-o-

Flashback  
Santa Carla, CA  
1987

Star stood there in a daze staring at the blood stained antlers.

"You ok?" he asked softly as his arms wrapped around her.

"Oh Michael," she turned to face him, blocking his view. "I'm so sorry. So sorry." Reaching up she looped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could.

"Sorry for what Star?" he asked tensely.

"I knew he was hiding something," she whispered while caressing the back of his neck. "I thought it was Max, but…," she nuzzled the bridge of her nose against the warm skin of his neck.

"Star!" he pushed her away angrily. She let her arms fall limply against her sides, watching as the panic rose in his expression. Michael went past her, bumping her roughly as he examined the space where David's body had been.

"Where is he? Where is HE!" Michael's voice rose with each word.

"I don't know," she answered, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"What do you mean you don't know! He's DEAD!"

"No, he's not…" her tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry."

"He's not dead," Michael tore at his curly locks. "How can he not be dead? I killed him! I killed HIM!"

"Michael? Star? What's going on?" Lucy asked as she came into the room. Sam, Alan and Edgar were right behind her.

"This is all my fault," Star sobbed.

"You're damn right this is all your fault!" Michael shouted at her.

"Michael!" Lucy raised her voice at her son.

"I wish I NEVER met you!" he shouted at Star.

"MICHAEL!" Lucy repeated as she moved to get between them.

"Me too," Star agreed before running out of the house.

"What the hell, Mike?" Sam said as he watched her go.

"SAM!" Lucy turned to her younger son.

"Come on mom, I just killed a vampire. I think it's OK for me to say 'hell'."

"Where did Star go?" the small boy asked as he came into the room.

They all turned around to look at Laddie.

"It's OK sweetheart," Lucy took his hand. "You can stay with us tonight."

-o-

Flashback  
Brooklyn, NY  
1992

Kat and Samantha sat on the stoop in front of their apartment building. It was a cool summer evening and most of the neighbors were outside. There was a basketball court across the street filled with kids waiting to play in the next pick up game. Next to that was a vacant lot with loud music and several guys break dancing. Groups of people walked the streets zig-zagging around the girls playing double dutch.

Kat smiled and sipped from the glass of lemonade she had in her hand. This was perfect. Exactly how she pictured the last night of her life.

"Are you SURE you want to go out tonight?" Samantha's glass clinked on the concrete step as she set it down.

"Positive," Kat nodded.

"It's not too late. You could still catch a bus and get out of here."

"Nah," Kat smiled. "Tonight we are going to get stupid drunk and dance our asses off."

"You're crazy you know that," Samantha shook her head. "If I knew when and where I was going to die, I'd be freaking out. But look at you, you're perfectly calm. Is that a witch thing?"

"No, it's a me thing," Kat laughed.

"They broke the mold on you, Kat," her friend replied as she got to her feet. "Let's go inside and get ready."

"Right behind you," Kat responded letting the last few drops of lemonade trickle down her throat.

-o-

Present Day  
Santa Carla

"The only reason she's sleeping right now is because she's been up all night." Edgar crossed his arms over his chest. "She's exhausted." His infant daughter was swaddled and in a sling against Megan's side as she folded laundry. She shook her head at her clueless brother-in-law.

"Wrapping them up calms them," she explained.

"I DID that," Edgar said defensively. "I also changed her diaper, fed her and burped her. The thermostat in her room is set to 75 degrees with no drafts…"

"I believe you," Megan interrupted. "Why don't you go get some sleep since you'll probably be up all night tonight too," she added with a grin.

"You and Alan make it look so easy," Edgar replied through a yawn.

"This," Megan gestured the sleeping infant, "is the easy part. Wait until she starts dating."

"Not funny, Megan. Not funny at all," Edgar's frowned.

"Go. Sleep." Megan pointed toward the stairs. "That's an order."

"Thank you." Edgar let out another yawn and headed for his bedroom.

Megan looked down at the sleeping baby then at the laundry basket at the sea of tiny pink clothes. Smiling she rubbed her own belly. After four boys, she was _finally _having a little girl.

-o-

Flashback  
Santa Carla, CA  
1987

Star shivered as she lay curled up in her bed. She wrapped the old knit shawl around her shoulders tightly hoping it might help with the cold. She wasn't sure why she came back here. Maybe because it was the only home she had. Or maybe it was because she hoped to find David here. And if she found him and begged him, maybe, just maybe, he would kill her.

But he wasn't there.

A few of his things were gone. Did that mean he left Santa Carla? Star didn't know what to think. So she just stayed there, in her bed. Waiting.

She wasn't certain how much time had passed when she heard them. It could have been hours or days.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"We have to burn the corpse."

"He's already dead, I don't see why we have to…"

"We're not taking any chances…"

Star approached the mouth of the cave where the boys had slept. Alan was dumping gasoline on what was once Marko while Edgar was trying to light a match. Sam stood only a few feet in front of her, rocking side to side uncomfortably.

"We shouldn't be here," he muttered cracking the knuckles of his left hand.

"What are you doing?" Star asked. Even though she spoke softly, her voice echoed causing Sam to let out a shrill scream. Edgar jumped and dropped the pack of matches into a puddle of gasoline.

"WATER!" he yelled loudly.

A moment later Star felt the impact of a water balloon bursting against her chest. The water was ice cold and she let out a scream of her own.

"STAKE HER!" Alan yelled.

Star was knocked to the floor as the Frog brothers tackled her. "Let me go!" she wrestled away from them and ran toward her bed. But they caught up to her, taking her down again. She was lying flat on her back struggling when suddenly they let go.

She sat up and stared down the three boys standing front of her. Alan and Edgar's jaws were hanging open and Sam had a wide smile on his face.

"She's not…" Alan stuttered.

"Nope…," Edgar agreed.

"No. I'm not a vampire," Star brushed her hair from her face. Sam, still grinning, offered his hand and helped her to her feet. She brushed the dirt from her clothes, keeping an eye on the Frogs who stood there mesmerized.

"Why are they staring at me?" Star whispered to Sam.

His cheeks reddened and he bit his lower lip.

"You're not wearing a bra."

-o-

Present Day  
Santa Carla

"It wasn't my fault," CK huffed, "she was in my blind spot and I'm pretty sure she was on her cell phone."

"Enough already!" Alan reprimanded. So far this trip had been a total disaster. He almost thought about turning around and heading home but this was too important. His sons needed to know how to protect themselves. Sam and Edgar had quit after they'd taken out the last werewolf back in 1990's. If he didn't train the next generation, no one else would. He turned to his son who sat pouting in the passenger seat. "You know I was about your age when Edgar and I killed our first vampire."

"Vampires aren't real, Dad. You guys were probably just high on all Grandma and Grandpa's secondhand smoke." The boy shoved a pair of ear buds in and turned up the volume.

Alan didn't bother to reply to CK. "Who wants to watch a movie?" he asked turning to his other sons. There was a chorus of "me!" and so he pressed the play button on the media control panel.

"X-Men – awesome!" Peter cried excitedly.

"I'm Wolverine," Bruce called loudly.

"No, I'M Wolverine!" Parker began to argue with his brother.

Alan took one last glance at the eldest son gazing blankly out the window. There was so much he needed to teach him. Why did he have to a non-believer?

-o-

Flashback  
Brooklyn, NY  
1992

David cruised down the one way street, going the wrong way. The sea of cabs honked loudly as he weaved in between them. He'd spent the last five years trying to find a way to bring back his boys. He'd been chasing legend after legend only to come up empty-handed. Until now.

The ancient text was in a plastic bag and tucked safely inside his leather jacket. Supposedly, it was a spell to reanimate the dead. He couldn't be certain though. It was written in Celtic. And there was only person he trusted enough to translate it.

She was sitting at the bar with another girl, both were well on their way to complete intoxication. Her hair was much longer now and she wore it down. The jet black locks reached almost to her waist. The colored girl next to her with the short blonde curls saw him and nudged her friend. Slowly the witch turned his way and smiled.

It was the smile that caught him off guard. She had never been a happy person. Ever. Waving her arm she patted the empty barstool next to her. David looked behind himself in confusion because surely her invitation wasn't meant for him.

"David. Come here."

She waved again.

He took the seat next to her giving her a small nod hello.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Three shots of vodka," Kat answered.

"You got it."

"Oh and Geoff, make 'em doubles." She threw a large bill on the bar.

"Doublessss," the black girl slurred. "Holy Sshit Girl."

The bartender lined up three shot glasses and filled them all to the brim. The three of them each took a glass.

"On three, ready?" Kat held the glass to her lips. "One. Two. Three!"

The trio pounded the liquor, slamming their empty glasses back on the bar.

David watched the blonde cough and sputter. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"No you're not because it's time to DANCE!" Kat said as she threw another bill on the bar. "Hey Geoff, get this guy a beer."

-o-

Flashback  
Santa Carla, CA  
1987

Sam felt bad for Star. Really bad. He knew inviting her back to the Widow Johnson's house would get him in a bit of trouble, but he wasn't sure what else to do. He couldn't leave her alone and crying in that cave.

She walked next to him while he pushed his bike along the dirt road.

"So Laddie went back home. That's good. He should be with his family," she echoed Sam's news as if trying to convince herself it was true.

"I can't believe he's the youngest of seven," Sam tried to lighten up the conversation. "I couldn't imagine sharing a bathroom with that many people."

"Yeah," Star nodded in agreement.

Their conversation lulled for a few minutes and Sam prepared himself for the question that he knew was coming.

"How is…," she paused not saying his name.

"Good. Yeah. He's good," Sam tried to sound positive. But the truth was Michael was far from good.

"And you're sure it's ok to for me to eat dinner with you guys?"

"Absolutely," he told her confidently. "But I have to warn you, Mrs. Johnson puts Tabasco in EVERYTHING she makes, even pudding."

"Pudding?"

"Yep."

"Ewww,"

-o-

Present Day  
Santa Carla

"What do you mean you have to go?" Nicole pouted.

"It's almost noon. The kid's got to eat lunch." Sam slid out of her embrace. "Maybe I'll come back this afternoon."

"I hate it when you say 'maybe', it always means 'no'."

"Nikki, I gotta go," he planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "Text you later."

"You better."

"Have a nice day, ladies," Sam called out to the two sales associates as he left the store. He made a beeline for Wing King to get Journey lunch.

When he walked back into Frogland he was surprised to see Jill sitting at the counter reading a comic.

"Ohhh, Wing King." She reached for the bag in hands. "Mmmm, the sampler." She removed it from the bag and began to eat. "So where have you been all morning?"

Sam stuck his head into the back room. "Journey, Jill's eating your lunch."

"She's not here," Jill informed him.

"What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?"

Jill shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

"Seriously Jill, where is she? Did she go get lunch?"

"She had something to do and asked me to watch the store until you got back. And you're back so I'm going." Jill picked up the tray of food, "Thanks for lunch."

Sam took his phone out of his pocket and called his niece.

Voicemail.

He frowned and then scrolled through his texts. There was one from Star about a doctor's appointment and one from Alan about taking CK to get his permit. "Knew that was coming," Sam commented aloud. Grabbing a few comics from the shelf, he sat down at the counter and began to read.

-o-

Flashback  
Brooklyn, NY  
1992

After half a dozen songs the girls made their way back to the bar.

"You're still here," Kat commented to David as she ordered another round of shots.

"I'm Sam," her friend waved a small hello.

"David," the vampire answered.

"Nice to meet you. Kat tells me you're an old friend of the family."

"A _very old _friend of the family," the vampire smiled.

"SHOTS!" Kat announced interrupting while giving David a warning look. He took the shot glass and backed off for the moment.

"One. Two. Three."

"I can't," Sam put down her glass. "I'm done." She leaned over putting her head on the bar.

Kat took the shot glass from her. She poured half the vodka into David's glass. "Let's toast," she held up her glass.

"To what?" David did the same.

"To never growing old," she winked at him.

"Never," he winked back.

Music began to play and Kat grabbed Sam's arm dragging her out on the dance floor again. But Sam came right back and sat down.

"I can't dance anymore," she put her head back on the bar. "Everything is spinning."

"Geoff," Kat yelled the bartender. "Sam needs a Coke." Once her friend was situated, Kat faced David once again. "Dance with me."

He laughed out loud.

"Come on. I've been buying your drinks all night. It's the _least_ you can do." Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"One song," David answered reluctantly. He hated dancing. The only reason he was doing this was for the translation.

"Two songs," she negotiated. "AND you make sure Sam gets home safe."

"One song," he countered. "And then we talk."

"Fine. One song, we talk and then you take Sam home."

As David got out of his seat, the fast beat of the music slowed to a ballad. He hesitated a minute, waiting to see what she would do.

He was shocked when she wrapped his arms around her waist then looped her own arms around his neck.

"Don't even think about touching my ass," she said laughingly before nestling her head against his chest.

-o-

Flashback  
Santa Carla, CA  
1987

"Michael! Dinner!" Lucy called loudly from the bottom of the stairs. She walked back to the kitchen where the Widow Johnson was piling meatloaf on a large serving plate.

"Let me help you with that," Lucy offered.

The old woman shushed her away. "You've been working all day. Go sit. I'll be right out."

Lucy backed through the doorway and looked into the dining room. Her father sat at one end of the table, Sam and Star sat next to each other. She had no idea what possessed Sam to bring her here. She only hoped that Michael would try to be civil.

Lucy sat down in a chair across from Star. The four of them remained silent until the Widow Johnson brought out the main course. She said grace which was followed by a series of polite "Please pass this" and "Please pass that."

They'd already begun eating when Michael came into the room. His hair still wet from taking a shower. He took one look at Star and immediately turned around.

"Michael," Lucy called after him getting up from her chair. She caught up to him as he was about to walk out the door. "Where are you going?"

"Out," he replied.

"Michael, wait a minute," Lucy kept her voice low.

"I'm not going in there, Mom," he took a step over the threshold. Lucy grabbed the back of his jacket.

"We are guests here," she hissed. "The least you can do is eat dinner."

"I'll eat when I get back."

Lucy watched helplessly as he hopped on his bike and rode away.

-o-

Flashback  
Brooklyn, NY  
1992

_Never say goodbye_

Her head rested on his shoulder. One arm was still around his neck while the other traced the folds of the flannel shirt he wore.

_Never say goodbye_

The vampire pulled her closer, caressing her back. The ends of her long hair tickled his hands. He closed his eyes and rested his head against hers.

_You and me and my old friends_

Their bodies swayed slowly to the music. For David the world disappeared and was replaced with memories.

_Hoping it would never end_

Dwayne. Paul. Marko.

Santa Carla.

Concerts.

Motorcycles.

Chinese Food.

Parties.

David curled his arms tighter around the witch. It wouldn't be long now.

_Together_

_Forever_

_Never Say Goodbye_


End file.
